The MJ Project
by Gotham Girl 101
Summary: I get stuck in the Zeta world and help Ro and Zee on their mission for freedom. How hard can it be? Rated T, just in case. It's done! Look out for the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

I do NOT own The Zeta Project!

_"My name is Zeta, I was built to destroy. I will not destroy anymore!"-Zee/Zeta_

_"We'll get you your freedom Zee, I know it!"-Ro Rowen_

**_The MJ project, Chapter 1_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ugh..." I groaned, the last thing I remember was being in Ms. Marshall's History Class. "Where am I?" I asked aloud waking up to find myself in an alley way. I looked down and grimaced, my clothes were a complete mess. My blue, short-sleeved sweatshirt that was on top of my black long sleeved shirt was covered in dirt, my blue jeans had a rip in the right knee, and my white sneakers were beat up.

"Hey, lookie here guys." some dude with long red hair said to his ugly friends,"Some kid in _our _territory." His friends smirked. One guy with a shaved head began to punch his fist into his left hand.

"You know what we do to trespassers?" I stayed silent. "We kill them!" they ran at me, I shut my eyes for the impact when all of a sudden, silence came. I heard the jerks groan and I peeked open my light brown eyes.

"Are you Ok?" a very familiar voice asked. "You-you're..." I stuttered, I couldn't believe my eyes. There, standing before me, were two of my favorite cartoon characters,"Zeta and Ro..." I whispered.

The silence was very awkward, Ro stared at me with shocked blue eyes, Zee had a befuddled look on his holographic face. "Who are you, how do you know us?" Ro questioned. I sat up and dusted of my pants.

"I'm not sure how I got here, my names Maddie June. Call me MJ. I know you because, you won't believe me, but you guys aren't real. You're both fictional characters produced by Warner Bros. Production. You first appeared during a pilot episode of Batman Beyond, again, fictional show. You want to be free from killing but Agent James Bennett doesn't believe you can be peaceful, he thinks that you were reprogrammed by a terrorist group called Brother's Day. Therefore, you are on a mission to find Dr. Eli Selig so that he can clear your name, he is your creator and the reason why you are a peaceful robot. Rosalie Rowen, or Ro, has accompanied you on your mission for freedom." I stopped and caught my breath

They stared a me with wide eyes, Ro busted out laughing after the small silence,"Yeah, right, fictional!" the blond gasped out, Zeta looked at her confused,"But Ro, she just explained to us our mission." "Pssh, she probably got that off the Net." "Yeah, sure, 'cuz the Net has _everything_." I said in sarcasm, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest. Ro glared at me.

"If what you say is true, then how did you get here?" Zeta asked,"I told you, I don't know." "Well, it's not our business." Ro brushed me off, starting to walk away. "I know where your brother is." I said.

She stopped and turned to me. "All right, you have my attention." I smirked inwardly,"First, I want to join you in your mission." "No way," I cut her off,"No deal, no info." She growled, Zee cut in,"We can't allow you to come, it's to dangerous."

"And I quote,'I have nowhere else to go, that's dangerous'." I stated, using the line Ro used in Episode 1. She gaped at me then smirked,"I like her, MJ, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." She put her arm around me, leaving the Infiltration Unit to be confused.

* * *

"First thing's first, you need a new look." my new blond friend said, studying my appearance. Zee finally agreed to let me join the team, although very reluctant at first.

I walked out of the dressing room wearing a white fitted, long-sleeved shirt under a sleeveless blue zip up vest with a hood, tight fitting jeans and black and white basketball sneakers. My shoulder length, blackish brown hair, that was frizzy earlier, was now straight and silky and tied in a low ponytail with the bangs framing my slightly tanned face.

Zee paid for my new look which cost 38 credits and escorted Ro and I out. "Thank you." I said gratefully. "Hey, you're part of the family now." Ro smiled. "Oh, that reminds me, your brother is in Golden Burg, you know, the place with the Trollis? He works as a reporter, goes by the name Casey McCurdy." I said.

"McCurdy?" Ro questioned,"Something about having a great foster mom." I shrugged,"Golden Burg, that's on the other side of the country." Zee said, processing the map and GPS system into his mechanical mind.

Ro smirked,"It's better then nothing, in the mean time, let's get more info on Dr. Selig." Zee nodded.

I strapped myself into the red hover car, Ro and Zee mimicked my movements and drove off to the next city,"Ground Wire?" "One in every town." I smiled.

Looks like adventure has finally made its landing into my life. Just, not the way I expected.

* * *

**Review! Oh, and in the next chapter, I get myself familiar with the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

I do NOT own The Zeta Project!

**_"My name is Zeta, I was built to destroy, I will not destroy anymore!"-Zee/Zeta_**

**_"We'll get you your freedom Zee, I know it!"-Ro Rowen_**

**_Chapter 2, Futuristic_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Are we there yet?" I groaned, Zee smiled apologetically,"Nope, sorry." I sighed and stared out to the scenery, Ro smiled,"You bored too, Kiddo?" she asked, she began calling me 'Kiddo' for unknown reasons.

"Yes." I grunted. It felt like we've been driving for hours, but it's only been thirty minutes. "I was never the patient one back home." I grumbled, then I realized something.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Home! Oh, my mom must be worrying herself sick!" I groaned,"Didn't you say we were a TV show?" Ro asked,"Yeah, why?" "Well, if your mom's watching this, then she knows where you are." "Your logic is outstanding." I grumbled.

If mom did find out where I am, then I am guaranteed to be grounded 'til I turned eightteen, which meant six years with no parties. "Oh well, until I can find a way back home, I'm stuck here." I grumbled.

"Cheer up, you're spending a while with us, if that's not fun then what is?" Ro smirked. "Yeah," I smiled.

Adrenaline rushes were always fun.

* * *

"So this is what a Cyber caffe' looks like, schway." I commented,"I thought you were new to this time period." Zee stated,"Fictional time period, I am. But I've watched your guys' show along with The Batman Beyond series dozens of times, enough to know the modern day slang." I explained.

"Ugh, great, more literal terms, just what I need." Ro muttered, I simply smiled while following my new friends inside.

Meanwhile...

"Sir! You may want to see this." Agent Rush pushed a tape into a VCR, it showed a guy with long orange hair,"It was freaky, we were just messing with some kid when a dude shows up with a blond chick and beated us 'til we groaned. What's weirder was the guy's arms stretched out when he grabbed us, like rope. Next thing we know, the kid disappeared with the dude and the chick."

Agent Bennett's eyes narrowed,"Zeta...where was this played?" "Brooklyn sir." "No doubt he'll be on the move, get agents to scout the East Coast area, we'll get that synthoid if it's the last thing we do." he declared.

* * *

"Any luck?" I asked as I sipped my cherry cola,"It says that Dr. Selig is to appear in The Science Museum in New Jersey, he's going to give a speech on mechanical units that were shipped across the Pacific Ocean." Zee said, his downloading cord pressing info into his circuitry,"When exactly?" Ro pressed,"In five days."

"Then let's go, we have no time to waste." Ro said,"But it's late, we should stay here for tonight." Zee suggested, it was already five o'clock,"I saw a Motel not too far from here." "Ok, let's go."

The motel was nice, not like those kind with rats and roaches crawling about, it even had a gift shop,"Hey, can I check out the gift shop?" I asked, Zee looked a little reluctant to let me wander off,"I promise to be careful." I assured him, he nodded and gave me a cred card with 50 credits generated in, I thanked him and left.

I browsed around 'til I came upon a nice knap-sack, checking the price it only cost 15 credits. I thought that we could use a bag for things like phones or something.

Then I saw a medium sized journal with a black, silver-starred cover design with a matching pen and pencil, it cost-ed 5 credits. I saw a black baseball cap and thought,_'I may need to disguise myself.'_and added that to my basket. I saw some vid walkie talkies,"I could definitely use these." I muttered, I went to pay, it cost-ed 35 creds in all.

I walked back to the room,"Hey." I greeted Ro and Zee,"What'd you get?" Ro asked,"A Knapp-sack in case we need to hold some stuff, a journal and pen that way I can keep track of my adventures, a cap so I can disguise myself when needed, and some walkie-talkies if we are ever separated." I said, handing them their walkies talkies.

"Ok, now let's get some eats. I saw a Mexican place down the road, let's grab some tacos." Ro said, putting on a leather jacket, Zee would be accompanying us as well, even though he never ate.

At the restaurant, Zee made the orders while Ro and I waited at the table that we sat at. I ordered a Mexican burrito rap while Ro got two tacos, we ordered some nachoes too, that way Zee didn't look suspicious.

"So, MJ, what are we like in your world?" Ro asked, I then got a fun idea on how to tease them,"Well, a lot of people see you two as a couple." I stated nonchalantly, Ro choked a little on her beverage.

"Couple?" Zee asked confused,"You know, romantic interests, boyfriend-girlfriend. They think it's 'cute', like how you save Ro and how you help Zee." I stated, Ro blushed furiously,"Ro, you Ok? You look like a tomatoe." I asked, even though I knew why she was blushing.

"I still do not understand, we are friends," Zee stated,"Yeah, well, people think it would be SO cute for you guys to get together in,'that way'. You guys are basically Intimate Friends." I stated, sipping my soda after words.

"Wha-but Zee's my friend, you don't date friends!" Ro protested,"Oh God, where have I heard this before? Oh, pretty much _every_ cartoon where there are two friends where one's a girl and the other's a main character. Ai-yah." I muttered, completely ignoring her protests.

I froze when I looked out the window.

Agents West and Rush were outside, showing a holographic picture of Zee in synthoid and hologrammed human forms. "Uh, guys?" "What?" Ro asked, slightly irritated that I interupted her ranting.

"Um, are we allowed to leave out the back?" I asked, still staring out the window,"Why?" Zee questioned, I turned to look at them, slightly pale in coloring,"Federal Agents, across the street." I said slowly, Zee turned to where I was looking and his eyes widened slightly,"Run." he comanded.

Ro and I didn't waste time, we ran through the back doors, Zee running after us.

"Halt Zeta!" Agent West commanded when he turned to see us run frantically, he and Agent Rush ran across the street and into the restaurant. I huffed as I ran along side the two fugitives. Clutching my newly bought knapp-sack that had my belongings in them.

"Well, what's the plan?!" I said through gasps,"Plan?" Zee echoed,"You do have a plan, right Zee?" Ro asked desperately,"Keep running!" "Oh, I like that plan." I muttered, we passed through an alley, the Agents on our tails, they began to shoot.

"Crap." I said as I ducked some lasers, I saw some garbage cans and toppled them, blocking the path for the agents,"Ha!" I yelled in triumph as I blew a rasberry at them.

"Quickly now, board the bus!" Zee said, we were lucky that this bus was headed towards a train station, we quickly boarded, glad that we were the last of the passengers, and sighed in relief when we sat down.

I looked behind us to see the agents failing miserably to follow. "Woohoo, let's do that again." I said in sarcasm.

* * *

"We lost the synthoid sir." Agent Rush said dully through the vid phone,"And?" "There was another girl with them, younger then 16, she looked to be asian." "Probably a hostage." Agent Bennett said accusingly, Agent Rush shook her head.

"She helped them escape willingly." Bennett's eyes widened slightly,"She must be a part of Brother's Day. Find them, I want more information on this girl."

"Ok, I'm thinking of a word, first two letters are 'D' and 'W', what word am I thinking of?" Ro asked, we were playing 'Guess What Word' to pass the time, Zee's eyes flashed green, "I have found three words that start with those two letters, Dwarf, Dwell and Dwindle. So it must be one of those words." The train ride was so boring.

I sighed irritably,"You forgot dweeb." I muttered, Zee raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ro simply shook her head and stared out the window. "Refreshments?" A young lady with a cart topped with food asked, her eyes gleamed when she saw Zee. I smirked in my head,_'Wait 'til she finds out he's a synthoid.'_ Zee just glanced at her, then stared at Ro and I, we both shook our heads a little,"No thank you." he said politely.

The girl, who had slightly tanned skin, black hair and green eyes, frowned and glared at Ro and I. Ro was too busy thinking to notice or care, but I glared right back. Zee kept staring at Ro.

The green-eyed girl didn't know when to take a hint 'cuz she kept on asking Zee in her stupidly fake, sugar-coated tone. "Are you sure? Are you sure?" I looked at her and then whispered to Ro so that Zee couldn't hear. She giggled.

"Yes, we're sure." she said, cuddling Zee's arm. He smiled calmly and didn't notice the girl fuming. With a 'Hmph!' she turned and left with her cart.

Ro and I busted out laughing, Zee looked at us confused,"Zee, that girl was hitting on you! You!" I giggled out,"Hitting?" Ro nodded,"That's why she kept asking if you wanted something to eat. I didn't notice at first, but when MJ explained the situation,"She began to have a giggle fit,"We decided that the only way for us to have some peace, was if I pretended to be your girlfriend."

Zee gave her a blank stare,"But, you _are _my girlfriend." he said slowly, Ro stopped laughing and turned scarlet red. Worried that his 'girlfriend' had caught a fever, he placed a hand on her head and studied her temperature. I laughed.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" she defended, Zee looked befuddled,"But, you're a female and my friend, are you not?" She nodded,"So that makes you my girlfriend." Ro turned red again, I was getting a stomache ache from laughing so much,"Zee, there's a difference from a girlfriend and a friend who's a girl."

Zee made an 'O' sound, like he comprehended what she had said. "What's the difference?" "Um-well-it's a -" my blond friend stuttered as Zee stared at her, awaiting her answer,"It's hard to explain,"I cut in, finally stopped laughing,"We'll tell you when we have a good and simple answer," Ro nodded in agreement. Zee smiled and suggested that we sleep, too tired to argue, Ro and I fell asleep, she slept on his lap and I slept on the one facing oppisite from them.

* * *

The train came to a halt the next morning, we found ourselves five miles away in a station near Manhattan Bridge, cars flew all over the fron road near the gate, and I mean that literally.

"This could take some getting use to." I mused, staring at the hovering cars along with the synthoids, robots and holographic designs. "Let's get going, I'm giving you a tour of the future." Ro said grabbing my hand, Zee followed us in a hurry.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sayuki:So, how was it? In the next one, I play at the VROOM! (Virtual Room) See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own TZP!**

**_"My name is Zeta, I was built to destroy, I will not destroy anymore!"-Zee/Zeta_**

**_"We'll get you your freedom Zee, I know it!"-Ro Rowen_**

**The MJ Project, Chapter 3 VROOM!**

**

* * *

**

I was sitting on the beach in a blue bathing suit with a dark blue dragon design on the back, the beach was a little crowded. People were playing frizball or swimming, Ro wasn't too far from me, she layed on a red matt and bathed in the sun in her pink bikini.

Zee stood over us, "We should really be at The New Jersey Museum," Ro cut him off,"Zee, the speech isn't until tomorrow, chill." "Chill?" "You know, relax." I said, leaning on my elbows.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion,"We'll go later." I said, closing my eyes and enjoying the summer breeze, "Ok." I heard Zee reply. After two minutes, he stood over us again, his shadow blocking the sun.

"When is 'later'?" Ro and I groaned in exasperation. "How 'bout you get us some ice creams and we'll check out the museum right after?" I suggested, he nodded,"Flavors?" "Chocolate." "Vanilla." Ro and I said in unison, we looked at each other and said at the same time,"Chocolate-Vanilla swirl." Zee walked to the ice cream vendor,"Seriously, there should be an 'OFF' button for that guy's circuits." I stated, rolling my towel.

"You can't really blame him though, he really wants his freedom," Ro said,"Yeah, I think there's a VRoom next door to the museum, we can relax there." "Works for me."

* * *

"Ha! Eat my lasers!" I exclaimed as I shot red lasers at zombies. Zee, Ro and I were at the VRoom next to the Museum, we had already checked the museum to find out that it was closed on Sundays. I was occupied playing Zombie Attack! III. "Oh, don't worry, I've saved enough for you Creep-Zilla!" I blasted the head of a giant Lizard-Zombie,"NEW HIGHSCORE, YOU WIN!!!" The machine's voice said with a computer accent, the screen showed the words,'YOU WIN! 10,000 POINTS!' in holographic yellow.

I smirked as I took off my helmet, I turned and froze. With my vid-game skills, I attracted a large group of nerdy looking boys my age."Oh no." "WOW! SO COOL!" They screamed, I gulped and ran. The nerds were chasing after me but I managed to hide in a broom closet.

"I'd better stay here for a bit." I whispered, I amused myself by singing a japanese song that my great grandma taught me.

_Bokura wa_

_kitto matteru_

_kimi to _

_mata aeru_

_hibi wo_

_Sakura namiki_

_no michi no_

_ue de_

_te wo furi_

_sakebu yo_

_Donna ni_

_Kurushii toki mo_

_kimi wa waratte_

_iru kara_

_kujikesou ni_

_nari kakete_

_mo_

_ganbareru ki ga_

_shita yo_

_kasumi yuku keshiki_

_no naka ni_

_ano hi no uta ga kikoeru_

_Sakura! Sakura! Ima_

_sakihokoru! Setsuna_

_ni chiri yuku_

_sadame to shitte_

_saraba tomo yo!_

_tabidachi no toki!_

_Kawaranai sono_

_omoi wo...Ima~_

I sang quietly, I felt a tear slide down my cheek because my greatgrandma died not long after she taught me this song. (You can find this song on youtube, Sakura SONG). When I was sure the coast was clear, I walked out of the closet, still humming the tune.

"There you are!" I heard Ro exclaim, I turned to see said girl and Zee jogging after me,"We've been looking _everywhere_ for you." She exasperated.

"Why?" I asked,"Well-" "FREEZE ZETA!" Federal Agents yelled,"Aw crap." I muttered, I ran with Zee and Ro,"Ok, Five Creds says that Agent West will somehow mess this up in three...two...one!" And as if on time, Agent West, who was standing in front of the other two agents, tripped, causing the others two trip over him.

"Ha! Only twips would bet against that." Ro said knowingly.

* * *

We hid at a small hotel dorm that was very modest, only two single beds, a small table desk with a TV on it and two lamps. "We should stay here for a while, 'night." I said, slipping into one of the beds, Ro stayed in the other while Zee stayed on guard.

I fell into a light sleep.

"MJ, Ro. Wake up!" I heard Zee's voice whisper furiously, I popped open my eyes as I sat up straight,"Zee?" "We have to leave! Agents are swarming around the hotel." I grabbed my Knapp-sack and shook Ro,"Don't tell me, agents?" "Yep." "Slaggit."

"I thought I heard something over here." I heard Rush's voice mutter out in the hall. I widened my eyes,"What do we do, we can't leave out front!" I whispered, Ro hugged me to her body as Ze held both of us in one arm.

Opening the window, he used his free arm as a grabbling hook and threw it across another roof. It was still dark out so I guessed it was around three AM."Freeze Zeta!" Agent West yelled as we swung out the window.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed a Tarzan scream,"What are you doing?" "I watched Tarzan too many times before, I had to try it." We safely landed on the roof, Agents began shooting at us.

"Oh slaggit." I mumbled as we ran,"Don't these guys ever sleep?!" I asked,"You have to respect the fact that they are so devoted." Zee stated,"You respect it!" Ro shot back.

We ran to a 24-Hour bus stop and boarded another bus,"Sorry we had to leave before the speech Zee." I said sincerely,"Some other time, perhaps." He said, Ro rubbed his back comfortingly.

We got away, yes, but we had lost the purpose for being here. Now, we needed another way to contact Dr. Selig .

It's still a long journey, but it'll be worth it, I know.

* * *

**Sayuki: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the Zeta Project!**

**_"My name is Zeta, I was built to destroy. I will not destroy anymore!"-Zee/Zeta_**

**_"We'll get you your freedom Zee, I know it!"-Ro Rowen._**

**Chapter 3, Bucky Meet MJ**

**

* * *

**

"Agent Bennett, we got a lead on where Zeta and the girls might be." Agent Rush stated,"Well?" "Sources say that they are nearing an institute for future scientists." "Hm, get agents to locate them immediately." "Right!"

"Ok, why are we here again?" I asked, we stopped in front of an Institute,"To see if we can get information on Dr. Selig." "Ugh, sadly, this is where Bucky is." "Ew, the annoying braniac, honestly, I wondered why his parents named him 'Bucky'. I mean, that's a name for a beaver." I said, Ro giggled.

We walked in to an office, being escorted by a guard, when we came upon a room with smoke coming out. "-cough- -cough- Bucky!" A lady's voice bellowed,"I must have set the reacter wrong, I can fix it!" "No, you're staying in your room 'til further-coughs- notice!" the door opened sending more smoke out, a lady with brown hair was holding Bucky by the elbow and pulling him out.

"Hey guys!" Bucky greeted sheepishly,"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to me,"Ancient Proverb." I started," 'None of your Beeswax'!" Ro laughed, "Bucky,we need to speak to you." Zee said, he looked at the professer who was holding him, she growled and let Bucky go.

"30 minutes." she left with the guard. We walked into Bucky's completely disorganized room,"Ew." I said, walking over his dirty laundry. "Seriously, who is that?" Bucky asked, slightly annoyed that I sat on_ his _bed while reading _his _comic books.

"The name's MJ beaver-boy." I said, absently reading. He glared daggers into me,"She's from another reality, apparently we are all on a very popular show." "Tch, yeah right." Bucky muttered, after Zee explained to why I was here. "Bucky Buenventura, age 12, height "5'4, favorite food." I wrinkled my nose,"Ketchup and potatoe chip sandwitches." Ro made a gag sound while Bucky stared at me in shock,**(AN: I don't know if any of this is true, I totally made it up, except for his last name.) **I continued to flip through the comic book,"It was on your fansite, apparently you are very popular, but very annoying." I said, not looking up from the 'Plant-Men Comic'.

"Heh, the ladies love me." He said in a conceited voice,"Didn't say they were girls, Beaver-Boy." He took a minute too let my words sink in before making a face, Ro was on the part of the floor that was clean while laughing, I gave a smug smirk.

He 'hmphed!' and got on his computer,"What did'ya guys need?" He asked in his accent,"Info on Dr. Selig." I flipped another page, while reading I felt someone's gaze on me, I turned to see Bucky staring at me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"How _exactly _did you get here?" he questioned.

I shrugged,"One minute I'm in my reality, Ms. Marsall's History Class, the next, I was in an alley in New York." "Hm. Anything else." "I saw a bright light." I stated, Bucky began to type things on the Net,"Someone must have used a DT 3000." "???" I looked at Zee and Ro, Zee's eyes flashed green,"DT 'Dimensional Transporter'." I raised an eyebrow,"In order for you to get to your home, you need to have a reversed dimension scrambler." "English Einstien?" "We need to build a Dimension Generator."

"But?" "Buliding one we'll take a LONG time." I sighed,"Well, 'til we _can_ build one, I'm stuck here. Or until I find a portal." I added to myself quietly.

We managed to get information on Dr. Selig before we were kicked,"Later Beaver-Boy." I bidded, Bucky growled.

When we were out of the room, I could faintly hear Bucky's voice say,"Oh yeah, chickas dig me." I wrinkled my nose before shaking my head.

"Anything on the doctor?" "Yup, Bucky said that would be appearing in Ohio, didn't say when though." "Let's hop on the next flight after tonight."

And we were off, again!

* * *

We stayed in a hotel in Pennsylvania, we had been driving for hours. After a good meal, I slid into bed. "I'll shut off too." Zee had said, which is why I now lay awake, lisening to Zee's snoring.

I sat up and wrote in my journal.

_"Today I met the oh-so-annoying Bucky Buenaventura. He is SO conceited, it annoys the heck out of me. He's useful though, he said something about a Dimension Scrambler Generator that can send me home. I don't know how though. Hope to write soon-MJ"_

I silently closed my journal when I heard two familiar voices. "Maybe Zeta's in one of these rooms." My breath hitched,"Slaggit." I jumped out of bed and shook Ro,"Hm?" "Feds!" I whispered frantically.

She sat up and jumped on Zee's Back,"Hm, Ro what is it?" he asked concerned,"I'll check here." West's voice sounded muffled,"The feds." I muttered, Zee holographically morphed and grabbed the two of us.

I grabbed my knap-sack before he swung his arm to a light post across the street,"Hold on!" we swung down. "FREEZE ZETA! RUSH I FOUND THEM!" West yelled.

The agents began to shoot at us, they hit the arm Zee had used to hold us. "Aaaahhh!!!" Ro and I screamed while following downwards, there was no way we'd survive this.

* * *

**Sayuki: Oh Cliffie! Read and Review please! I apologize for not updating in like forever, I'm in LA, luckily, my mom let me take my laptop with me, so yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the Zeta Project, But I do own MJ.**

**_"My name is Zeta, I was built to destroy. I will not destroy anymore!"-Zee/Zeta_**

_**"We'll get you your freedom Zee, I know it!" -Ro Rowen**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5, Memories Lost?**

**

* * *

**

"Ah! Oof!" I fell on top of a garbage can, Ro fell beside me, but her head was hit against the brick wall before she fainted. "Ro? Ro!" I screamed, shaking her shoulders slightly, she wouldn't budge, a little blood trickled down her forehead. "Zee! Ro! She's hurt!" I cried out, the agents were about to get here. "No.." I heard Zee whisper in slight horror,"Not again.."

He grabbed Ro bridal style, and ran with me. We managed to ditch the agents at a mall, which we ran through furiously. We got Ro to an ambulance, saying she tripped and banged her head hard.

"She's fine, just a slight concussion, the wound was only mild. She was lucky you two were around." The ER doctor said before leaving. "Was she?" Zee asked himself,"She'll be fine Zee."

He didn't respond and sat down on the chair near the hospital bed. I was exhausted and fell into a light sleep at Ro's bedside. I awoke to hear Zee holomorph into his synthoid self. I kept my eyes closed and listened.

"You act so tough, I forget you're still a human. I'm sorry." he whispered,"For what?" I heard Ro say as she got up. "Ro!" I hugged her,"Who?" she asked with total confusion on her face.

I slowly let go of her. "Ro, that's your name. You don't remember?" I asked, she shook her head. Zee, who had changed back to human form, widened his eyes. "Get a medic!"

* * *

The doctor came in and checked her brain waves,"Hm, slight amnesia, very common in most blows to the head, 99% temporary." "And the other 1?" "Permanent, it would most likely help if you showed her memories from before, slowly. Start with her name and age." he said,"I'll let her out of the hospital so she can get familiar to the outside world again."

So we checked out of the hospital, after some nurses got Ro dressed of course. We slowly walked out, Zee holding Ro's hand, leading her to wherever we we're going. It was odd to see Ro Rowen,"Action Hero" being dragged along. Usually, it was the other way around.

Many people whispered about the 'cute' sight of Zee and Ro holding hands. I smiled to myself.

We sat at a park bench and bought some bird food for the pigeons. "My name is Rosalie Rowen?" "Well, you usually go by the name 'Ro'." I said, throwing some grains to the ground.

"Ro?" she echoed, looking slightly thoughtful,"And you are my friends?" "Yes, my name is,Maddielyn June Miraco. Or MJ for short." "I'm Zeta." Zee said,"Zee, for short," I added.

"Zee?" she repeated,"That sounds familiar," "It should, you gave him that nickname." Ro smiled,"I think I remember you two, it's a little blurry though." "Well, it's better than nothing."

Zee got up and bought a couple of ice cream cones,"Here." he said handing me a vanilla one and the chocolate to Ro. She stared at it before licking it slowly,"Well, at least she still knows the basics of eating." I muttered, licking my cone lightly.

After the walk through the park, we stopped at a thrift shop. "You use to love shopping." I commented, putting an emphasis on 'shopping'.

She looked at a pair of bluish black jeans, she was about to strip her pants off before I stopped her,"Woah there, dressing rooms are that way." I pointed to a direction, she blankly stared at me, I sighed and grabbed her wrist,"We'll be right back." I said to an obviously amused Zee, I knew why he was amused. Usually _he _was the clueless one, of course he was worried, but it wasn't everyday you saw a human acting as clueless as a synthoid.

We purchased the pair of jeans when Ro saw what she liked in the dressing room mirror. I found a nice, long-sleeved , black shirt and bought it, wearing it proudly under my sleeveless blue hoodie-vest.

* * *

We slept in a red car that Zee had rented, we figured we'd throw off the agents by buying a swanked-out hotel room reservation, but we ended up sleeping at a garage at an abandoned ware-house. I didn't mind too much, but Ro was restless.

I was worried about her amnesia, so I woke her up.

"Huh?" "Ro, are you Ok? You keep on shifting in your sleep." "I-I think so. I had a really weird dream, but I can't remeber it now."

"Ro, MJ!" Zee came rushing in the garage, he had been on watch outside. "Federal Agents!" "Who?" "Talk later!" Zee hopped in the car and speeded out the back door.

We braced ourselves for everything,"Why are they chasing us?!" Ro cried,"They want Zee, they think he's a killer, your his best friend we're helping him bust out!" I replied.

The agents fired at us, West had a cannon laser. "West don't shoot! Don't- Damn it!" Benett yelled, "Oops."

The beam hit one side of the car and we fell off a cliff, Zee held us, using himself as a cushion since he could pretty much survive anything. "AAAAAHHH!"

We fell, everything went black.

* * *

"Zee, she's waking up!" I heard a girl's voice say, I shot up like a pop tart and saw Ro and Zee, who hugged me tightly,"Woah, that was some fall, huh?" "Yeah, I blame West." Ro said calmly.

Wait, we never told her anything specific about the agents, seeing a how it wasn't important. "Ro, you remember?" She smirked and nodded,"I took another blow to the head, this time, everything came back to me. I know you, Zee, the feds and our friends."

I hugged her,"What a relief." I sighed.

"Come on, let's go, we've still have to find Dr. Selig." Zee helped me up, and we walked off into the dawn of morning, hoping to find a city.

* * *

**Sayuki:So, how was it? Sorry I haven't updated, been having writer's block. I'll try to think hard for ideas, review!**


	6. The End?

**I do NOT own TZP!**

**_"My name is Zeta, I was built as a weapon to destroy. But I will not destroy anymore!"-Zee/Zeta_**

**_"We'll get you your freedom Zee, I know it!"-Ro Rowen_**

**Chapter 6, Big Brother**

* * *

We were riding on a motorcycle, away from the feds,"Ahhh!" I shrieked as they shot lasers at us,"You'd think they would stop by now," I muttered as Zee did this awesome drag-turn towards the next corner, barely making it.

"Get down!" Ro ordered, ducking as a net hurled past our heads. "Guys." Bucky said through the vid-screen,"Now's not a good time, beaver-boy." I said,"Can you help us escape Bennet?" Zee asked, Bucky smirked before shaking his head. "You're on your own, that's not why I called-" "Talk later." Ro hit the disconnect button over Zee's shoulder.

"Shit." I cursed as our motorcycle slowed down a little,"Out of gas." We hopped off the cycle and ran in through a door. "Phew, we lost them, for now at least." "Uh, I don't think we're in reality anymore." I pointed through the building. People were dressed as comic-book characters or cos-playing as TV-show characters.

"Ew, someone call the fashion police." Ro wrinkled her nose,"We seem to have stumbled upon a comic-fest." Zee stated,"Duh." I looked over behind my shoulder and froze,"Damn, they're back!"I pointed to the front door, two or three agents were running at us,"Hide!"

We ran across the room and into some closet, inside was a rack of costumes,"Ugh." Ro muttered as Zee handed her a brown cloak, like the ones that monks wear, he gave me a smaller one.

We placed on the hoods, Zee opened the door and we walked out slowly. The feds ran past us, we were heading to a public vid-phone when Bucky showed on the screen,"This better be good, Beaver-boy." I said coldly, he smirked when he saw the cloaks,"Ai Chihuahua, you guys in a temple?" Ro and I growled at him, Zee interrupted before a fight could happen,"What is it?"

"I found someone Ro may want to talk to," he reconnected the contact system,"This is the desk of Casey McCurdy." "Casey?" a man with orange red hair connected to a beard was on the screen, "You contacted me." He looked towards us, he had the same eyes as Ro.

"It's your brother." I whispered, she took off her hood before looking at a holographic photo,"You wouldn't happen to be missing a sister, would you?" she asked, hope in her voice.

Casey stared at her,"Rosalie?" "I don't believe it." tears clouded Ro's eyes slightly, I smiled at Zee who smile back. I sniffed a little,"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry," I chanted,"Ah, who am I kidding I'm a sap!"I sobbed, totally touched by the moment.

Zee looked at me strangely,"Are you crying?" "I-I'm fine." I quickly wiped my face and turned to him, Zee stared at me for a couple of minutes before turning back to Ro and Casey's conversation.

"Where are you guys?" he asked,"We're just a couple of miles away, MJ said you lived in Golden Burg?" He nodded,"How'd she know?" "Long story, anyway, maybe we can meet up with you."

"Yeah, meet me at the Golden Burg Park in the city square. It'll be like finding home." Casey smiled warmly,"That sounds...nice." she said, the vid-screen turned black.

"-sigh- It's moments like this that make hanging out with you guys worth while." I said, smiling at them.

* * *

While we we're on a bus to Golden Burg, Zee stared out the window while Ro kept on looking at the hologram pic. of her brother. I smiled, _'It's only fitting that Ro get's to see her brother while traveling with Zee.' _I thought.

At Casey's workplace...(Third person POV)

"Congrats McCurdy, you just got the story of a lifetime." His editor said, turning the monitor on a computer to him. It showed wanted pics with mugshots of Zee, Ro and MJ.

"Sorry sir, I'm not turning them in, Rosalie is my sister." Casey retorted. The editor growled a little,"You know how many people dream for a story to just fall into their lap?!"

"I don't care." "At least think about it!" Casey didn't answer, he just walked off to the place that they were supposed to meet at.

* * *

"So, do you remember why our parents left us?" Ro asked, popping a dumpling into her mouth after. "Well, dad died in an accident and mom had to leave us with her paents fo a while." "What happened to them?" "They were old." "Oh..."

She decided to change the subject. "You know, you didn't make it easy to find you."

"But that didn't stop you, you're still a little bulldozer." She paused,"Bulldozer?" "When you were little and wanted something, you'd plow into every obstacle to get it, it was grandpa's nickname for you." Casey smiled as Ro whispered,"Granpa..."

He turned to look at Zee and me,"Are you sure your safe in the hand of an ex-killer robot?" Her head snapped up,"Zee isn't like that, he takes care of us, we take care of each other."

I threw some of the dumplings that I didn't eat onto the floor for the pigeons. Casey's cell rang.

"Hello, McCurdy." he answered.

_"Are you with them?"_

His eyes widened slightly. "I don't have an answer for you, but I'll give one too you later, bye." Ro's brother hung up his phone.

Casey's workplace...

"Was that enough for you?" the editor asked, Bennet looked at Agent Rush who nodded,"Yes, today we get the synthoid!"

* * *

"Fortune cookie?" Casey offered, Zee looked confused,"My human for is a hologram, I don't eat." He said,"Zee, it's not about the cookie, it's about the fortune inside." "I always thought that the fortunes were meaningless and random." "Just shut-up and read."

He did so. " 'You have a sharp-edge sense of humor'." He said aloud,"Hm, you're right it is random, Ro, what's your's say?" I asked," 'You care deeply for all living things'." She read, I snorted.

Zee just smiled at her before she switched the fortunes," 'Your life will be filled with a puzzled road'." I frowned,"I didn't need a fortune to tell me that." Casey laughed a little. "What?" "It's just, you're not what I expected from a killer-robot."

Zee smiled,"What does yours say?" " 'Your job is doing the thing that you love."

We spent the day touring Golden Burg, we took a picture in a booth. Four different pictures were printed out, I took the one of all of us smiling nicely, Zee took the one where we all hugged, Ro took the one of us making funny faces(Minus Zee who was confused about that one) and Casey kept the one of Zee, Ro and I.

* * *

We were all smiling and laughing, when agents came,"Run!" Zee said. We ran as fast as we could as Casey tried to compromise with them, I stopped and Ro tried to pull me."Come on! We have to go!"

"Ro, a portal!" I screamed,"It might take me back home!" I said. She looked at me then at the green glowing hole. "Zee! MJ found a way home!" She yelled, Zee stared at me as did Ro.

"Go. We won't forget you." Zee said, smiling a happy yet sad smile. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "There's no guarantee that I can make it home, but..." I hugged them both tightly.

"Goodbye. Good luck. I love you guys." I sniffed and let the tears flow freely,"Our paths may or may not cross again, so here." I gave Ro my hat, the one thing I had first bought and used. I gave Zee my scrunchie, putting it around his wrist.

"Tell Casey,'thanks'. Same with Be-I mean Bucky." I took a deep breathe as Ro hugged me. Before jumping in, she whispered,"Good luck, Kiddo." And I jumped.

* * *

The swirling vortex made me so dizzy, a bright light consumed my body. Then, all went black. I woke up to find myself, not only in cartoon form, but I was at least two years older then before. I was fourteen with a slightly more matured body. My clothes looked like they had shrunk. I gulped, across the alley that I had laid in was a bank.

New Gotham Bank. "I'm in Batman Beyond?!" I fainted.

* * *

To be continued...

**Sayuki:So, I know it sucked but I wanted to end my adventures in the Zeta Project. Look out for the upcoming sequel,'MJ Beyond'! Review, and I'll try to make the sequel longer and better!**


End file.
